


Hurts like hell

by Hastalavie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and im still bitter about CACW, i do what i did to tony because i want my son to be free, probably, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastalavie/pseuds/Hastalavie
Summary: This was the cherry that certainly topped the ice cream of problems of his life, just wonderful. He was still getting over Steve literally breaking his heart, and beating the frick out of him, and now he was kidnapped by some strange villain that didn’t care less about his feelings.





	Hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time posting here on AO3.  
> I'm very excited! Also, this is my first work for the marvel/stony fandom.  
> I made this as a part of an english homework last year, and I wanted to share it because... why not?  
> Leave kudos and comments at the end if you please.  
> Hope you enjoy!

This was the cherry that certainly topped the ice cream of problems of his life, just wonderful. He was still getting over Steve literally breaking his heart, and beating the frick out of him, and now he was kidnapped by some strange villain that didn’t care less about his feelings.

Ha! As if someone ever did.

Either way, he knew better than to get depressed while being in who-knows-where, half naked and with your head doing a party without your permission. Ok, maybe he knew two out of the three current situations more than anybody, c’mon, he was young once.

He sat up, his head still spinning and hurting like hell. Well, time to organize the unfortunate last events. The last memory that came to his mind was he, being alone at the compound –bad idea number one- and drinking himself into oblivion –and an even worse idea number two-.

‘Hello? Is Mr. Kidnapper here?’ Nobody answered, ok fine. He was alone. And it seemed like in a big-ass place.

_Now you may think you’re alone._

He jumped from the sudden voice that seemed to get out of nowhere.

‘Well, it seems like I am… however, are you going to tell me where I am or what?’ He was tired, very tired. Mr. mysterious could suck a sock…

_Oh Mr. Stark, you wish… but I cannot. Not yet at least._

So the creepy bastard wanted something, fine. Didn’t everyone want something from him these days?

‘Ok, I get it… what do you want?’ He said with a bored voice.

He couldn’t see anything, a little of light filtrated from the highest windows but besides the horrendous ceiling that seemed to be in its last working years, he couldn’t describe the place. He concentrated then on himself, he was handcuffed, without pants, just his briefs, a shirt and his socks that had gotten wet somehow. He shrugged at the sensation. Oh, so now people knew how to really make someone suffer those days.

_What I want Mr. Stark, it’s to make people realize. You see, I had been looking at you for a long time…_

Creep.

_Especially since your…_ rupture _with your team. So I told myself; you’re really important, why don’t people see that? That’s why I made a plan, if they couldn’t see that for themselves, someone had to make them. And that someone had to be me, as you see… I care deeply for you Mr. Stark._

Tony shuddered. What was this guy talking about?

‘Are you some kind of groupie? See, I can take a picture with you, ok? There’s no problem…’ He was starting to stress out.

_I made a call, let’s see who cares enough to come to your rescue. And then… we’ll see._

‘Hmm, ok. Remember me why are you doing this?’ He was certainly not panicking right now. What was this weirdo talking about?

There was a sudden shatter sound followed by the last voice he wanted to hear, or the least one he expected.

‘Tony?’ It was Mr. no-longer-patriotic-and-righteous. And surprise! He sounded worried. He repeated his name again as Tony didn’t respond.

‘I’m here, Steve.’ He said tiredly.

He heard footsteps coming his way, so he closed his eyes. He was not ready for this confrontation, this talk; he was still raw open and tired.

‘Thanks God. What happened to you? Let’s get you outta here.’ He began to try and break him free from the handcuffs.

_Captain, I see you’re the one that came here. Surprising, since we all know what you decided to do last time you were alone._

‘Who’s there?’ He said while stopping in his attempts to get Tony free.

_Don’t panic my dear Captain; I will not hurt you… I’m doing this just for the sake of science._

Steve Olympically ignored the owner of the creepy voice and reassumed trying to get him free. They were not talking, and the tension was almost touchable. Tony wanted to laugh hysterically.

_Mr. Stark is someone I deeply respect, and I had for a very long time. But recently he seems out of himself, and I don’t like it. After having studied him intensely I realized it was your fault, the entire team’s._

He finally broke Tony’s restraints and helped him to get up.

‘Thank you.’ He muttered.

‘What are you plaining to do us?’

_I’m not going to harm you Captain Rogers… or maybe I could? That’s what my experiment is about. You give hope, and then destroy it quick and easily._

‘Let’s go, he’s not going to do anything… c’mon, this way.’ They ignored the voice once again and then he grabbed Tony by the bicep and started half-running towards the direction he had entered the building.

They went out of the place, it seemed like an old hangar, and it was midnight. He realized that that had been the reason there’ve been no light in there. Yet what really was worrying him was the easiness they had escaped from the creep… if it is they had actually made it.

‘Cap, this is weird…’ He started saying, and then a loud noise, a cold sensation in his chest and he locked eyes with Steve, who had his own wide open.

‘Isn’t it great to kill when you least expect it? Give hope and then finish it.’ It seemed like the voice from before, but now the man was standing mere meters away behind Tony, gun in hand.

‘Why did you do this?!’ He heard Steve scream. Why was he screaming? This wasn’t the first time he got shot, or harmed or… whatever. He fell to the ground.

‘I just wanted to end his suffering, he appreciated all of you, and you left him all along in that big compound, very fake of your side to say that you care about him now.’

Tony wasn’t paying attention now, just gazing at the wide night sky above him. So he was going to die? With only briefs, a worn out shirt and wet socks on, what a shame. He felt Steve besides him at some point while he started to loose conscience.

‘Tony?!’ He touched his chest, he shuddered. Memories flashed to his mind… yeah, he was so-not-prepared for this yet. Steve seemed to notice and guilt came to his eyes.

_Oh._ Tony thought.

‘It’s ok… I’m ok.’ He said.

He tried to smile and then he faded away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were some grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me as english isn't my first language. 
> 
> So, what did you think? And no, Tony isn't dead... at least I don't think so. I just love angst.  
> Comment and leave kudos! I want to interact with you all! :D  
> Bye bye!


End file.
